The Ripe Age of 10
by Peace.Love.Socker
Summary: I've loved you since our first kiss at the ripe young age of 10 years old." -Oneshot-


_**Age 10**_

_He's my BEST FRIEND. Nothing can change that, right? Not even a silly little accidental kiss, but, I've got to wonder, whatever happened to my prince charming? _

**She's only a friend… Well, best friend, but still! It's not my fault that we unintentionally kissed, I was just helping her up, and it's not my fault that I just happened to have pulled too hard. It makes me feel so bad though, I've known for years about her and her prince charming dream, and what am I? Yeah, that's right; I'm JUST the dorky next door neighbor that happened to get lucky enough to become friends with her.**

_**Age 12**_

_Middle school's not all that it's cut out to be, huh? UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR! Who knew being alpha could be so stressing? To top all of it off, the alpha of the most admired and most well known clique in the entire school. Can you say DRAMA? And I'm in charge of it all. Oh, joy…_

**All I am is a spectator. We still hang out, but it's never the same. All she ever talks about these days is PC this, PC that… It's not like I can help her with anything! As she would say, I'm just another LBR. Geez, I'm sounding like such a chick!**

_**Age 15**_

_High school, best years of my life?! Yeah! Had a date with THE Cameron Fisher yesterday. Had my first kiss too! You know, as it turns out, he also hangs out with __him.__ I don't get why though. He's just so pubescent, and to tell you the truth, pretty darn unattractive. I mean, he's really pale, weak, and he looks even skinnier than I am! Seriously!_

**Man, turns out, she has a major obsession with Cam these days. And he's only going out with her because she's hot and the popularity boost. As if he's not already popular enough. I overheard her talking the other day; apparently, she thinks that her first kiss is with Cam. It's not like it was considered a real kiss back then, but she doesn't even remember one bit of what happened. If we were still friends, she would know about Cam and why he's going out with her, and she'd also know that he only hangs out with me because I'm blackmailed into doing his homework. I only do it for the sake of Mr. Snuffles, but whatever. You know what? I think I need to come up with a plan- a major one- to get her back and to make Mr. Snuffles safe again.**

_**Age 16**_

_Wow. One summer and __that__ happens? The most epic transformation of the decade! Pretty much every girl is drooling over him now, but, I just can't. This was really making me regret my decision of ignoring him for the past three years or so… Thinking back, I really do truly miss having a best friend to talk to. It's a miracle that we've gone out of our ways to ignore each other for so long; seriously, we live right next door to each other! Maybe if I'd paid more attention to him, he wouldn't be shooting me that cocky, smug smile at my direction right now. Wow. That smile… _

**Damn, this feels good! Being popular and all, with girls drooling for you and following you everywhere. Who knew? All it took was a summer off to soccer camp and working my butt off. You know, it was really worth it. Hey! She's looking my way, why not have some fun? Smile, haha, she looks like she's about to turn into a puddle! Wow. Girls are so easy to impress.**

_**Age 18**_

_I tried, I really tried! I apologized, the most heartfelt thing that I could say or do. And what did he do? He laughed! He didn't even forgive me, or whatever. Jerk. What a great way to start off senior year. Well, I have to admit, I DID ignore him for a while there, but my life was just so stressing! Karma… It really does come back and bite you in the butt, doesn't it? Hmm…_

**Okay, so maybe that wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had. I admit, I was kind of being a jerk, but hey, did I ignore her for 3 years?! Wait, never mind… BUT SHE STARTED IT! Women. Err... Girls. Whatever! **

_**Age 24**_

_I saw __him__ again, after 6 years. I have to say, he's more stunning then when I last saw him, at that stupid graduation. He moved out after that and I never saw him again. Fashion was my calling, his turned out to be professional soccer. Seriously? I mean, he started playing at the age of 15! Let's just say our meeting included me spilling my steaming hot coffee all over him, and him proceeding to yell his head off at me until he realized who I was. Cliché, much?_

**I. Met. Her. Again. And I proceeded to yell at her for a minute and a half before looking up and seeing her. What a nice surprise? Yeah right. Want to hear another "nice surprise"? She's getting married to Cam Frickin' Fisher. Yeah, you heard me right. She's marrying ****that**** guy. I bet he's cheating on her anyways.**

_**Age 25**_

_How could Cam do that to me? I can't believe he cheated with me on my secretary! There was only one person I could turn to, and that person also happened to be my used-to-be best friend. You know what though? I don't care, the past is the past, and that's that. Right?_

**How does Cam cheat on a girl like ****her****? Jerk. I'm really glad she came back to me though. I welcomed her back with open arms, I've been waiting for this day since I was 13. Not under these circumstances, but still. To tell you the truth though, I've got a reason to thank Cam too, he gave me a second chance with her. And for that, I thank him. For everything else, I say: "Screw Cameron Fisher."**

_**Age 26**_

_Wow. Our wedding day. Every girl dreams of this day, but I never ever thought that I would ever get married to my BEST FRIEND. True, he's not exactly prince charming, but he's pretty darn close. Putting on a vibrant smile, I took a deep breath, flipped my veil down, and took a tender step down the aisle- towards my future husband and out future together. _

**Wow. She's just so stunning. Again, I've got to thank Mr. Fisher for this. After that scene with him, she chose me. I don't know why, but I'm pretty pleased she did. As she took steps toward me, I looked at her, and only saw her, no one else.**

"**You may now kiss the bride."**

**And kiss her I did. **

_**Age 28**_

"_Push harder!"_

"_I'm trying my darn best here!"_

_Labor. What a pain. Literally. I looked over at him, giving him the most reassuring smile that I could. It looked like he could pass out at any moment now. And he wasn't even the one giving birth!_

"_Just a little bit more!"_

"_Come on, you're almost there!"_

_Geez, these people could sure get annoying at times. With one last shove, I got my baby- our baby- out._

"_It's a…"_

"_BOY!" he exclaimed before any other doctor could. With that I fell back against my pillow and heaved a sigh of relief._

**Watching her in this much pain was killing me, and man, it really hurt when she squeezed my hands. Hormones + Pregnant Women = A lot of hurt men. She still looks so beautiful though. She has that glow about her that makes her look so much more striking. With a final push, we were gifted with the presence of a fine little baby boy! **

**Cradling our little girl in my arms, I knew that I would never let anything happen, ever, to this little fella. **

_**Age 40**_

_Wow. 40 already. It seemed like just yesterday I was 12 and caring so much about being an alpha. I have to admit though, my life was probably at its high point right now, with my oldest Peter Daniel and my precious girl twins Natalie Elizabeth and Nicole Erin. They were my life. It really helped that he was such a supportive father too. Without him, I don't think I could've ever managed all three kids. I truly did love him, I guess I just never saw that back then. Thinking back, I really regretted my decisions, but hey, everything happens for a reason…_

**She's the love of my life. I can't deny that. She's had that effect on me ever since we were 10 years old, for god's sake! I really can't believe that it's been 3 decades since our first kiss, it seems just like yesterday. Who would've ever known that I would have married my best friend? If you'd told me back then, I'd laugh and shrug it off, but now, let's just say I'm happy that I did.**

_**Age 75**_

"_You know, Derrick, I truly love you more than you'll ever know."_

"**Oh, Mass, I've loved you ever since our first kiss when we were the ripe young age of 10 years old."**

"_So you remember?"_

"**How could I forget?"**

"I'll love you forever, don't forget that!"

"Jinx!"

**Kind of random idea. It's okay, after reading over it, I think this story's kinda just "Eh…" So, tell me what you think? And how would you do that? Why, you would press the green button that has the word review on it. :D**

**PS: If you haven't already, would you go read my story titled: Dear Massie ? **

**Thank you very much.**

**PPS: If you don't get it, this story is about Massie and Derrick. **_**Italics = Massie.**_** Bold = Derrick. **

**I'm glad that's cleared up!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
